Operation Naoto X Rise
by Roxius
Summary: Crack and yuri goodness combined! I'll write some more serious and/or fluffy NaoRise fics later on, but for now, please enjoy the crack hilarity! Naoto X Rise. Yuri, shoujo ai, please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

NAOTO AND RISE ARE JUST SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!...Great, there goes the last remaining shred of my manliness...I mean, I actually just like Naoto alot, even Naoto X Kanji is alright with me, but I'm not too into pairing up the MC with anyone...I don't know why...

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

This is a combination of crack and yuri goodness, but I'll do some more serious and/or fluffy NaoRise fics later on...for some reason, I keep getting interesting sex ideas, like bondage with handcuffs, and shit like that...HOH HOOOOH!!!

* * *

"Do...do you guys really think I can do this?" Naoto Shirogane asked Souji, Yosuke and Kanji as they stepped out into the Junes food court. Not far from them was Rise Kujikawa, who was sitting alone at a table, sipping on a vanilla milkshake. She seemed to be waiting for someone...which meant that stage 1 of the plan had worked.

"...How do you know her phone number, anyway?" Yosuke asked, looking at Kanji.

"Well, we...uh...sometimes call each other...and hang out..."

"...Faggot."

"ARGH!!! I'LL FUDGIN' KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!!!"

However, they both glanced at Souji, who seemed deep in thought.

Leaning over to Yosuke, Kanji whispered, "What's he doing...?"

"He's trying to choose the right response for this situation...it always happens every now and then..." Yosuke replied.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!! THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!!!" Naoto snapped, smacking Yosuke in the back of the head with her pistol.

"Yes...because LESBIANISM is SERIOUS BUSINESS!!!"

"STOP IT!!!"

Anyway, once everyone had calmed down, stage 2 of 'OPERATION: NAOTO x RISE' was set into action!

"Alright, Naoto-kun, here's how it's gonna go down!" Yosuke explained, "We'll hide behind those bushes over there and keep watch over your progress, while you try and seduce Rise into loving you!! Sounds good, ne?"

"Well...does she even like girls to begin with?" Naoto asked.

"She's bisexual," Kanji spoke up, "She told me herself last night while we were...shopping for clothes..."

Yosuke smirked, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kanji punched him in the face.

"That's good, then!! We really should have gotten that info BEFORE we started this operation, but whatever..."

"Did you come up with some good pick-up lines last night?" Yosuke asked her.

"YUP!! SURE DID!!! SPENT ALL NIGHT WORKING ON IT!!!" Naoto exclaimed proudly, giving a thumbs-up.

"GO GET 'EM, TIGER!!" Souji explained in a text box that appeared at the bottom of the screen.

Giving the group a slight nod, Naoto spun around and, taking in a deep breath, began to make her way over to Rise.

Without wasting any time, Souji and the others quickly hid themselves within the shrubbery and waited in anticipation to see if any lesbian romance would occur.

"Uh...hey, Rise-chan..." Naoto said sheepishly, and the redhead glanced up at her.

"Oh! Hey, Naoto-kun! What're you doing here?! I gotta call from Kanji's phone asking me to come here, but I don't see him at all..." Rise explained with a cheerful little smile.

'Oh god...she's so cute...' Naoto thought, blushing at the sight of her.

"...Is something wrong, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto nodded. "Yes, there's something wrong, Rise-chan...I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you..."

"WHAT?!! WHY?!!"

"Because," Naoto explained, "It is scientifically proven that your face is a killing weapon!!!"

An intense silence befell everyone within ten feet of Naoto, including Souji and the others.

Yosuke was practically speechless. "What...what...what the CRIPES was that?!! I...I...I just don't UNDERSTAND...IT MAKES NO SENSE!!! I MEAN, SHE JUST FUCKED UP THE ENTIRE THING, DIDN'T SHE?!"

"I'M LOOKING IT UP, BUT I'M NOT FINDING ANYTHING!!" Kanji screeched, flipping through a dictionary with amazing speed, "OH GOD, I'M SO AFRAID!! MOMMY, MOMMY!!! SAVE ME, MOMMY!!!"

As usual, Souji remained silent, and he even chose '...' as his reaction, too.

Smiling nervously now, Rise slowly rose out of her seat. "Uh...that's...that's really nice, N-N-Naoto-kun...I...I gotta go..."

"WAIT!! LISTEN TO THIS ONE: IF I HAD A PENIS, I'D TOTALLY RAPE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!" Naoto cried.

Rise turned around to run, but immediately froze on her spot. Slowly turning her head, she asked, "...You would, huh?"

"Uh...yeah?" Naoto replied, unsure of where this was going.

"That's...really hot..." Rise purred, and she ran her fingers seductively under Naoto's chin, causing the detective woman's face to flush a deep beet-red.

"...Are you serious?" Naoto asked.

"Sure...no one I know, MAN or WOMAN, has ever had the guts to say such a RAD thing to me before..." Rise snickered.

'Who the hell says 'RAD' anymore?' Yosuke wondered as he watched with earnest. Kanji had already lost consciousness, and Souji had left to go and see if he could improve any of his Soul Links today.

Nipping at Naoto's neck, Rise whispered, "...Wanna fuck?"

"R-R-Right here...?"

"I don't see why not..."

"In public...?"

"Yeah..."

Naoto grinned. 'I...HAVE...ARRIVED!!!!'


End file.
